


he’s flown too close (to the sun)

by calrissianns



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, bagginshield, references to icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: “Don’t be like Icarus,” they would say. “You’ll fly too close to the sun.But if Bilbo is the sun, he would be Icarus a thousand times over.





	he’s flown too close (to the sun)

Thorin has always been told of his reckless nature. His father and grandfather alike often reprimanded him. “Don’t be like Icarus,” they would say. “You’ll fly too close to the sun.”

The sun. He often though the sun was the gold, the sun was the dragon sickness. The sun is burning him every day, and as he lays down on the ice, his dark locks spread across the surface and a wound in his chest knows: he’s flown too close.

And when he sees Bilbo’s face, warmth in this cold, he thinks to himself: maybe the sun isn’t scorching and cruel. Maybe the sun is warm and inviting, accepting, and loyal. Maybe the sun is what brings him back from the coldness, maybe Thorin is the moon and Bilbo is the sun. 

He smiles. And as he feels his breaths leaving and his eyes close as his friend cries and embraces him, he’s happy. He’s grateful for the sun.

Because if Bilbo is the sun, he would be Icarus a thousand times over.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :’)


End file.
